


The Red Carpet

by OliviaAdams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan Fandom
Genre: #actor fic, #actorfic, #celebrity fic, #movie premier, #red carpet, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaAdams/pseuds/OliviaAdams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your best friend won an all-inclusive trip with the full red carpet experience, to Infinity War Part 2 and she’s bringing you along for the ride of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Red Carpet - Chapter One

This weekend was going to be something only found in fan girls’ dreams. My best friend had won an all inclusive _dream_ trip to Hollywood to walk the Red Carpet for _Marvel’s the Avengers: Infinity War Part 2_.   
  
There would be amazing meals, limos, ballgowns, makeup artists, red carpets and after parties. Jade knew who she would bring, we had a deal. She called me one morning, like any other morning.  
  
“Hey, remember when you made me enter to win the trip to Hollywood for the movie thing?” she stiffled a giggle.  
  
“For the Avengers premier? Yeah…” I spoke slowly, scared to jinx anything good that may happen. The Grand Prize was an amazing weekend, but second and third prize weren’t horrible either. A private screening of the film in your town or ten tickets to opening weekend screenings, respectively. I could defintely deal with some free movie tickets.  
  
“Mike still thinks you’re crazy for making me enter it. He keeps saying even two chances wouldn’t get you there.” I laughed. Her husband always thinks we are crazy… but, I had asked her to enter, on the strictest confidence that if she won, she would take me. If I won, I would take her. We had giggled the entire day after entering, about what an amazing girls weekend it could potentially be. We hadn’t seen each other in over a year and both of us would have done about anything for a massage, let alone the TWO that were promised with the Grand Prize.  
  
“Well… it worked!” I could hear the excitement in her voice. Mike was yelling in the background _“Aunt Melissa is gonna grab Thor’s BUTT”_ , presumably to the kids.  
  
“Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” I was in shock. “I do NOT believe you. Don’t mess with me like that. You know I cry over the Avengers!”   
  
“I’m serious!” I could hear her crying. Happy crying. Jesus, she was _not_ joking!  
  
“JADE! SHUT UP! WE WON!?”  
  
“WE WON!!!!” She screamed so loudly that my phone distorted her voice.  
  
“Oh my god! OH MY GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD!” I was hopping up and down beside my breakfast table in an uncoordinated celebretory dance. “This is ridiculous!!!!”  
  
“I know! I can’t believe it! I got a phone call… they had e-mailed me… but you know how bad I am about checking my e-mail!” Jade was squealing into the phone. Neither of us could get over the fact that we were going to see each other _and_ be waited on, hand and foot.   
  
…  
  
The weeks leading up to the big event were filled with excited phone calls back and forth, planning out every minute that wasn’t already planned out for us. We were to be flown to Los Angelas from our respective cities. The travel agent worked hard to get our flights synchronized to where we would arrive around the same time. Our reunion at the airport would be a thing of romance movies. Only, we were best friends and not lovers. Passersby wouldn’t know the difference.   
  
…   
  
When the limo pulled up to the terminal curb, we were still crying and holding on to each other. People had clapped when we ran to each other, Jade literally leaping into my arms for a hug, our bags and purses toppling to the floor. We were ridiculous.  
  
“Let the weekend begin,” I toasted to Jade, with a mimosa so perfectly chilled in a champagne glass, I really did feel like I was dreaming.  
  
The first afternoon and evening we were waited on hand and foot. First, we lunched at a sweet little Italian restaurant with sidewalk seating. We were then cheauffured to several high end designer stores, to try on more dresses and shoes than I’ve ever tried on in my life. The day ended with massages, facials and a delicious dinner provided by room service, complete with giant silver globe like dish covers. A ridiculous dream.  
  
Our assistant for the weekend joined us for dinner. Claudia explained how “Red Carpet Day” would work. Showers would be followed by breakfast in the room. Our “Top Ten” dresses would be delivered for final picks. Then shoes and jewelry options would be brought in. Lastly, hair and makeup would go back to back. Jade and I kept asking when we would get to eat lunch. We were always thinking about food.   
  
“Oh, LUNCH!” Claudia consulted her thick binder. “Lunch is being catered, at noon, for the entire dressing team.”  
  
“We have a dressing team!!!” Jade and I squealed to each other like school girls.  
  
“Dinner will be… rough. You might want to stash a protein bar in your clutch.” Claudia giggled. “There WILL be food at the after party, though. You ladies will have a table, bottle service and a personal cocktail waitress… er… or… waiter.  
  
“Hopefully a cute _waiter_ , so Melissa can flirt” Jade winked at me.  
  
“Oh stop!” I laughed.  
  
“Well, that’s if you don’t cart Chris Evans back here in a wheelbarrow!” Jade howled with laughter, falling over onto the couch. “You better GET SOME tomorrow night! I don’t even care if it’s with a film school intern!” Jade smothered her own face with a pillow and errupted into a fit of hysterical laughter.  
  
“You two really are ridiculous,” Claudia laughed, shaking her head. “You WILL have fun though, I promise. I’m not sure which party the cast is going to. Either way, you’ll most likely see Mr. Evans on the red carpet.” she winked at me.  
  
“Oh… everyone stop winking at me!” I laughed. It felt good to laugh. It felt good to be out, having fun. It had been 3 years since my husband had died. I didn’t date much… if ever. My parents had jumped at the chance to keep my kids for a few days. This weekend, though, I was going to have fun. I was determined. I didn’t need to cart Chris Evans back to the hotel in a wheelbarrow, but I was going to have fun with my best friend.   
  
…  
  
“I feel like a princess” Jade smiled.  
  
“I feel like a QUEEN!” I giggled. The champagne was starting to hit me.  
  
“KAHLEESI!” Jade cheered, clinking her glass to mine. Clearly the champagne was hitting her, too.   
  
“TWO KAHLEESEES” I yelled, raising my glass to the moonroof and we errupted into another fit of giggles.  
  
“You ladies are going to be the life of the Red Carpet!” the driver piped up.  
  
“Heck yes we are!” we quiped, together.  
  
“Just be careful out there,” he warned, one eyebrow raised in the rear view mirror. “I’m not bringing ANY boys back to your hotel in THIS limo. I’m under strict instructions to get you two, JUST you two, back safe and sound. I don’t care if it’s the God of Thunder himself.”  
  
Jade and I replied with howls of laughter. The entire limo ride to the theatre had been hilarity and champagne. We were absolutely ridiculous.


	2. The Red Carpet - Chapter Two

My nervous stomach started as soon as the limo rounded the corner. I could see the Red Carpet. The Marvel banners. The fans. The photoraphers. The lights flashing. The fans screaming.  
  
“Holy SHIT! It’s Chris Evans!” Jade’s outburst made me jump!  
  
“Crap. Crap crap crap. Now I’m nervous!” I was near tears, laughing at myself.  
  
“This is going to be amazing!” Jade squeezed my hand and the door opened.  
  
The first part of the Red Carpet was a whirl wind of flashbulbs, screaming fans, questions and confused interviewers. We found Claudia and smothered her with hugs.  
  
“You ladies will be fine! You’re on the list for the press, ‘Melissa & Jade: Red Carpet Winners’.” She smiled reassuringly. “Just remember who you are WEARING and HAVE FUN!”  
  
“Who am I wearing!?” I shrieked.  
  
Jade grabbed my hand and we were off. The interviewers DID want to say hi to us _. How is the entire Red Carpet experience? Are you excited to mingle with the cast? Have you seen ALL of the Avengers Movies?_  
  
“Oh of course! Melissa has seen ALL of them multiple times and she made sure I watched them ALL before we came to Hollywood!” Jade turned on her pageant charm. Winning the local beauty pageant in college had clearly taught her a thing or two.  
  
I smiled. I posed. Jade fixed my pose. We made our way through countless assitants, handlers, photographers and interviewers, desperate for a peek of a cast member. We were having a blast! The champagne hit harder and _then…_ then we were rock stars!  
  
“It’s Melissa and Jade!” Anthony Mackie was standing before me, arms outstretched as if to marvel at my existance.  
  
“It IS!” I laughed… a little too hard.  
  
“We keep hearing about you ladies! We’ve been trying to find you!” He grasped a hand of each of ours and pulled us towards a small group of people.  
  
“We?” Jade and I exchanged a *look*.  
  
“Yes! Me and Jeremy!”  
  
“Oh my god… this is too much!” I was ready to fall over. Jeremy Renner! He grew up not even two hours from me. In the same town my grandparents lived in. I couldn’t wait to mention that, because at this point, I was beyond buzzed and _everything_ sounded like a good idea.  
  
“Hey! Melissa and Jade!” Jeremey was nearly hopping up and down.   
  
“Jeremy Renner!” I nearly yelled.  
  
“Oh! You’re the guy from Hurt Locker!” Jade exclaimed.  
  
“Yeah… and… y’know, the Avengers!” Jeremy laughed.   
  
We posed for photos with Anthony Mackie and Jeremy Renner. They pulled us down the Red Carpet with them, stopping to pose for photos, to speak with interviewers. Then they would collect us and carryon, as if we were part of a team. It was surreal and we giggled every step of the way.   
  
When our little group of four met up with another small group, ‘Melissa and Jade’ was on the mouths of the photographers. They were yelling our names, right along with the cast. Claudia hovered close behind laughing.  
  
“I promised you the real Red Carpet experience, didn’t I!?” She yelled in a false whisper.  
  
Jade and I complied with the photographers wishes. We posed, we laughed, we answered crazy questions. _Who are you wearing? Who are you most excited to meet? Are you having fun?_  
  
“That’s a joke, right? You’re joking.” Robert Downey Jr. draped an arm over each of us and smirked to the interviewer. “ _I’M_ personally most excited to meet these two! Mackie and Renner have been holding them up on the carpet, trying to keep these ladies to themselves! But we gotta show them a REAL Red Carpet experience, right?!” Robert winked at the interviewer and pulled us to meet Don Cheadle and Samuel L. Jackson.  
  
Star struck was an understatement. I did my best to act at ease. Robert joked with us. Jeremy teased Jade about her beauty pageant days. Anthony Mackie kept making sure we were ok.   
  
“Let’s do a selfie!” Robert yelled suddenly, pulling us to join in. Did I mention how surreal it was? Surreal. For real.  
  
We carried on down the Red Carpet. More photographers, more questions. More stars! Elizabeth Olsen and Colby Smulders joined the group. Then Mark Ruffalo. When Chris Hemsworth shook our hands, neither of us could speak. He laughed, with his famous wide smile.  
  
“It’s nice to meet THE Melissa and Jade,” Chris chuckled. That deep Thor chuckle.   
  
Anthony ran around behind us and herded us along the carpet. We were part of the group. No, the CAST. This was ridiculous and we knew it.   
  
We were stopped for more photos when Scarlett Johannsen skipped over to photo bomb. Jade and I lost our minds in a fit of laughter.  
  
“Teach us the look over your shoulder pose!” Jade nearly screamed at Scarlett. Scarlett obliged, laughing the entire time. The three of us took photos, lined up, mimicking each other’s moves.   
  
“Come on,” Scarlett pulled us along, like old friends. “We’re trying to get the entire main cast together for a photo. Come with.”  
  
At that, Jade and I went silent.   
  
“Who is left?” Jade tried to whisper to me.  
  
“LOTS of people!” I smiled. “Chris Evans!” I couldn’t contain my cheesy grin.  
  
We joined up with the group, meeting Benedict Cumberbacht, Paul Bettany and Stellan Skarsgard… and Tom Hiddletson and Chris Pratt and Zoe Saldana… and… and… the list went on. The group of us growing larger with every step. It seemed we were with the entire cast of every Marvel Cinematic Universe film. This really was a dream. A dream come true.  
  
Then… I saw Chris Evans from the corner of my eye and froze.   
  
“Better go grab his ass or something,” Jade teased.  
  
“Hello! Is it the infamous Melissa and Jade?” Chris Evans confidently strode up to us.  
  
“It is,” I joke curtseyed, immediately regretting my alcohol induced decision, and we all shook hands.  
  
“Can we take pictures with you?” Jade was hopping up and down. “Maybe a few just the two of you. Some evidence before she carts you off to rip your clothes off.”  
  
“JADE!” I yelped and quickly covered my mouth with my hand, dropping my clutch that had been tucked under my arm. I was a mix of pure red embarrassment and champagne rock star confidence. “I’m so sorry! She’s ridiculous!”  
  
“It’s ok!” Chris was roaring laughing, clutching his chest. “Let’s get some pictures.” He winked at me and slid his arm around my waist, pulling me to his side and beaming for the cameras. Jade came around to his opposite side.   
  
“How do we know where to look?” I asked, through a cheesy smile.  
  
“Oh, I like to do center, right, center, left and then sorta center slash wave-thank-you-goodbye,” Chris replied, stifling a chuckle.  
  
“We should have probably asked that at the beginning!” Jade giggled. I was too busy laughing at the thought of all the pictures before these. We’d be looking all over the place, totally ruining all of our pictures with the cast. _Oh well,_ I thought to myself. _Photos won’t do this night any justice anyway._  
  
Chris offered up his wave-thank-you-goodbye and nudged Jade forward, pulling me along by the waist.   
  
“So… you want to cart me off and rip off my clothes?” Chris breathed into my ear, squeezing my right hip. The malicious flirting hit me like a freight train.   
  
_Holy. Fuck._ I thought to myself. _Ok… decide now. NOW. Give in? Play hard to get? Tell him HELL NO, I’m a LADY? Fuck!_  
  
Chris chuckled to himself, as we walked on. That confident Captain America swagger was going to be the death of me, tonight. I just knew it.  
  
“Don’t be scared, doll. I won’t do anything or say anything you don’t want me to” he was looking down at me. His height was nearly overwhelming and his beard was about enough to send me over the edge, all on its own. That wink. Fuck me. _Did he just pull a Steve Rogers and call me doll!?_  
  
Jade was a few steps ahead, with Anthony Mackie’s arm draped over her shoulder. They were joking, clearly about Chris and me, taking quick peeks to look back at us. I knew my face was beat red. I hoped feverishly that it wouldn’t show horribly in photos, as we stopped to pose for more.  
  
“Don’t leave me!” I gave Jade a wide-eyed look, before she could skip away again.  
  
“What? Stop it. Have fun! Get that man NAKED and throw that star spangled hunk of gorgeous against a hotel wall. You deserve some fun!” She was cracking herself up! How did this even happen? And so quickly?!  
  
We joined the river of people heading up the carpet. I could see the doors of the theater. We were to meet Claudia there. I was very much ready to sit down. My feet ached from my shoes and the walking… and my legs shook at Chris’s every look. If he thought he was being sly, he was wrong. Very wrong. Chris took my right hand, leading me up the steps towards the courtyard before the door.  
  
“Excuse me, sweetheart. You dropped your purse.” A hand softly wrapped around my free arm, gently urging me to stop.   
  
“My clutch!” I suddenly remembered dropping it just before, when… when Chris Evans started his make-my-legs-shake campaign. I turned and looked down to see the single most beautiful eyes I had ever seen… and I had just been looking into Chris Evan’s.   
  
I froze. I stared. Hard. Too hard.  
  
“Hi.” Sebastian Stan’s smile spread across his face like wild fire.  
  
“Hi.” I breathed back, my smile emulating his. Time stood still in that moment. There was no screaming fans, no hollering press, no flash bulbs, no pushy assistants, no security. It was me and Sebastian, smiling at each other, holding my clutch between us.   
  
“Sebastian! Finally!” Chris bellowed, jolting me from my moment. I shook my head gently, remembering Chris’s arm around my waist. It suddenly felt wrong. Off, somehow. Chris let go of me to join Sebastian in a giant manly bear hug, Sebastian still holding my clutch as it rested on Chris’s back.   
  
_That will be a funny press photo,_ I giggled to myself.  
  
“This is Melissa, of Melissa and Jade,” Chris introduced me to Sebastian.  
  
“And this is your… clutch,” Sebastian smiled again. “What is ‘Melissa and Jade’?”  
  
“They’re the red carpet winners!” Robert pipped up, suddenly at my left. Chris Evans to my right, Robert Downey Jr to my left, my best friend behind me cracking jokes with Anthony Mackie and Chris Pratt, and Sebastian Stan, a few steps below me, gazing up, my clutch between our two hands. Again. The moment was definitely not lost on me. For a fleeting moment, I hoped a photographer would happen to catch it all.  
  
“We’re going to show them a ridiculously good time! Right Evans!?” Robert winked at Chris. Jesus, were he and I already becoming the joke of the day? I’d have to at least play hard to get. For a minute. Ha.  
  
“Do you happen to have any food in there?” Sebastian asked, slinking up to me and talking from the side of his mouth.  
  
“I actually have three protein bars stashed in here!” I laughed, patting my clutch. “You should have checked it, before you gave it back.”  
  
“Oh, why?! You won’t share with me?” He laughed. “Wait, THREE? That thing is tiny, what else could you possibly fit in there, let alone THREE protein bars!?”  
  
I clicked open my clutch to take inventory.  
  
“Well, three protein bars, my I.D., credit card, room key, lip gloss, gum and… Claudia has our tickets, so that’s it!” I looked up to see a large portion of the male cast staring in amazement at my packing abilities.   
  
“I’m going to have to get one of those…” Sebastian eyed the protein bars. “I’ll pretty much do anything for one… DEFINITELY would do _ANYTHING_ for two of them.”   
  
“Don’t pull them out here,” Robert shooed us to the side. “If you open them too close, they’ll smell it and you’ll have the hounds on you.” He eyed the gaggle of male cast members and then stood in a mock ready-to-fight stance.  
  
Sebastian led me off of the side, stopping near a fake bush meant to shield the Red Carpet from the sidewalk.   



	3. The Red Carpet - Chapter Three

“I feel like we’re doing a drug deal,” Sebastian nearly giggled as I handed him a protein bar. Taking his first bite a ravenous groan escaped his lips as he crumpled in mock ecstasy. All I could manage was to smile and try to hold my hands so that he couldn’t see them trembling.   
  
“Please tell me that you’re going to be sneaky and eat with me!” He pleaded. Those eyes. Jesus, save me from Sebastian Stan’s puppy eyes!  
  
I pulled out a second protein bar and nearly inhaled the first half of it.  
  
“I should really save these for the after party,” I spoke with my hand covering my mouth, determined to not be TOO rude… even though I was talking with food in my mouth.  
  
“Oh, no. We are eating these NOW! I’ll get us food.” At that, he whipped his cell phone out and dialed. “Chrissy. Chrissy! Yeah, I’m almost to the door… No, I’m eating…. I stole a candy bar from a fan.” Sebastian winked at me on the last word. “Hey, listen… I need food. Right after…. Yes, I’m serious…. NO. No, I will NOT wait till the after party and their tiny foods…. Yes…. Yes. In the limo, please…. Yes. Um…” Sebastian craned his neck, trying to look over the fence. “I have no idea what is around here. OOH, find me a Jack in the Box! … Yep, the usual…. Curly fries, obviously…. No, no milkshake, water… AND root beer. Like, GIANT.” His eyes focused on mine. “What you do want?” he asked, nodding his head up at me.  
  
“Me? OH… um…”  
  
“Yes, you. You’re eating.” He smirked.  
  
“I think we have a table at whatever after party we’re going to.” I smiled and popped a piece of protein bar into my mouth.  
  
“Oh no, I’m taking care of _that_ too. You’re going with the cast. Now what do you want… and don’t hold out me!” He raised his eyebrows. He was trying to be serious, but he really just ended up looking ridiculously adorable.  
  
“Ok, ok… Ultimate cheeseburger, no mustard. Curly fries… and a Root Beer. Please,” I crossed my arms defiantly. If “ultimate cheeseburger” didn’t scare a man away, nothing would, and I needed to get back to Chris… no matter how many puppy eyes Sebastian Stan threw my way.  
  
“Fuck. Yes.” Sebastian pumped his fist to the air, biting his lower lip and then repeated my order back to Chrissy. “Finish that.” He motioned with his head at the protein bar in my hand.  
  
“Well now I need water,” I laughed, happily obliging his demands.  
  
“I’ll get you water,” he winked. That fucking smile. That was officially going to be the death of me. “Same thing for Jade?”  
  
“Yes, please.”  
  
“Are you guys hiding food!?” Chris poked his head around the corner as I popped the last piece in my mouth.  
  
“All gone,” Sebastian grinned. “But I’m ordering food for the car to the after party” he danced in a little circle. “Chrissy, you’re writing this down right? … Good…. Chris, you want Jack? Never mind. Chrissy, get Chris his usual…. Yes, Evans, not Pratt. I can’t afford to feed Pratt.”  
  
Chris chuckled throwing his head back. That laugh was magical.   
  
“You ready to join me again, doll?” he smiled, extending his hand. _There he goes again. Doll. Is he for real?_  
  
“I need to get her order first,” Sebastian looked up through his hair. _Wait… what?_  
  
“OK, I’ll see you in a minute,” Chris gave my hand a little squeezed and walked a circle around me, sliding his hand along my waist, before he headed out to the carpet. A shiver ran up my spine. Was it a good shiver or a creepy shiver?   
  
It didn’t matter. Sebastian was now standing in front of me, putting his phone back into his jacket, with a sad look on his face.  
  
“What’s wrong? Did I order too much?” I smirked, hoping my voice didn’t deceive me.  
  
“Definitely not. You ordered my regular… minus the second burger.” He laughed to himself and ran his hands up through his hair. “So, I need to tell you something about Chris.”  
  
_Shit. Shit shit shit. He’s got a girlfriend. He’s engaged. He’s married. He has herpes. What, Sebastian!? What is it!?_  
  
“Oh?” was all I managed to squeak out.  
  
“Yeah…” his hands were back in his hair, then rubbing his jaw line with his knuckles. “OK so, he just got out of a nasty break up and he’s not handling it well.”  
  
“Oh!” I took a small step back, surprised. “Ok, well I definitely don’t want to make anything worse. I mean… really HE is the one coming on to me… “ I was nervous again. My stomach tying up in knots. Damnit.  
  
“No, you’re _definitely_ right about that.” Sebastian started shaking his head. “Listen… You’re a sweet lady. I can tell. No hooker orders an ultimate cheese burger… they order like, small fries and a diet coke.” Now I was embarrassed _. Is this a good thing?_   
  
“So… I’m just gonna come right out and say it bluntly.” He scowled. “We sort of encouraged Chris to ‘get back out there’… “ he finger quoted the air and then sighed heavily. “Mackie was joking that Chris should just find a fan tonight and take her back to the hotel.“ Sebastian dropped his head, staring at the ground.  
  
“Oh.” I felt relieved, somehow. “So… that fan is me?”  
  
“Yes…” he looked up through his hair. “I’m so sorry. I know I sound like an ass, but… I swear we had a moment back there, you and me. Then you ordered MY usual. You seem _so_ genuinely sweet. I couldn’t just let you walk into that without knowing exactly what it is.” He was rambling rapidly now, running his hands through his hair again.  
  
_Well fuck me. Fuck. Where is Jade?! This is stupid. This is… what the fuck is happening?_ I was irritated. Then sad. _Of course this would be just one night anyway, it was Chris Fucking Evans. But… fucking shit. I don’t want to be a rebound. A one night stand, fine. Not a rebound, though. Damnit, damnit, damnit. Why was he telling me this anyway?_  
  
I looked up at Sebastian, suddenly furious.  
  
“Well, let’s get one thing straight…“ I was doing everything I could to not cry. I knew my voice was coming out furious. I wasn’t even sure if I was sad or mad anymore… or which part exactly that I was so upset about. “I’m not going to be a damn rebound. But I’m also not going to be a fucking chivalry win for _you_ either.” Sebastian recoiled at my sudden spite. “I won’t be sleeping with either of you tonight. Just for the record.”  
  
“I wasn’t… I didn’t…” Sebastian’s face twisted into a frown as his shoulders slumped. His entire face fell, mimicked by his body. “That’s _not_ what this is. I swear on my _life_.”  
  
_Yeah right… that’s exactly what this is,_ I thought angrily, _this is stupid. Where IS Jade?_ My eyes darted around, standing on tip toe I moved towards the red carpet. Choking back tears I turned my head over my shoulder. “I need to find Jade.”  
  
“Are you not wearing _heels_?” Sebastian sounded genuinely intrigued.  
  
“What?” I spun around. _Who the fuck cares about my shoes right now?_  
  
“You just stood up on tippy toes,” he was smiling now. “If you were in heels, you’d already be on tippy toes. Essentially.” He shrugged a shoulder at the last word.  
  
“No, I’m not wearing HEELS,” I jeered at him. “I hate them. They hurt my feet. I’m like a damned newborn giraffe trying to walk for the first time. I wouldn’t have made it three steps out of the limo in HEELS.” The tears spilled over and I burst into laughter. The entire situation was so ridiculous and Sebastian noticed my lack of high heels… and I felt the need to defend myself over my shoe choices. _Seriously?!  
_  
“I find that incredibly charming,” Sebastian slid a hand down my arm and took my hand.   
  
“Which part?” I nearly snorted.  
  
“All of it.” He smiled down at me, genuine kindness in his eyes and a sad smile on his face.   
  
“Did you really just say ‘tippy toes’? Twice?” I laughed even harder.  
  
“I did...” he looked up to the sky and then his smile fell, his brows knitted together. “I’m really _so_ very sorry about this whole thing.” He looked down and ran his thumb over the back of my hand softly.  
  
“It’s fine,” I straightened my shoulders and sighed heavily. “I don’t even know why I’m mad at _you_. You really are being kind by telling me. Thank you… for that.”  
  
“Well, I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t have a _bit_ of an ulterior motive.” There was that sly smile again. _Shit_. “I’d really like to get to know you and I couldn’t let you waltz off with Chris, especially not knowing what you were _waltzing_ into.”  
  
“Then do it.” I said quietly.  
  
“Do what?” Concern was etched across his face.

“Get to know me!”  
  
“I’d like that. I really would.” Everything about me relaxed as he spoke. _This makes so much more sense. More sense than throwing myself at Chris Evans, at least. And dear lord, those eyes. And that smile. If he smiles at me like that just one more time, I’ll come un-done._  
  
Sebastian gathered both of my hands into one of his and pulled me forward, planting a firm but shaky kiss on my forehead. I melted.   
  
_Don’t come un-done, don’t come un-done, do NOT come un-done_ , I willed myself.   
  
“Shall we?” He gestured towards the doors.  
  
“We shall.” I curtseyed and then laughed at myself.  
  
Joining the cast was awkward, with everyone staring at Sebastian and me.   
  
“So what are we eating?” Anthony piped up, clearly trying to break the ice.  
  
“Jack in the Box,” Sebastian nodded up to Anthony. “Better text Chrissy if you want to add to my order.  
  
“Hell yes!” Chris Pratt pushed into the group. “I love me some Jack!”  
  
“Not you, Pratt. I can’t afford to feed you.” Sebastian playfully patted Chris Pratt on the shoulder as everyone laughed. _Ice broken, thank god._

Claudia appeared and motioned to me and Jade to come to her.  
  
“We’ve run into an issue. Your seats were given away.” Claudia said it so matter of fact that I nearly didn’t believe her. I looked back to see the cast being ushered into the theatre. Chris Evans and Sebastian both looked back towards me.  
  
“Find. Me. After.” Chris mouthed.  
  
Sebastian flashed a crooked smile at me, dropped his head, and then peeked up through his hair grinning. His cheeks were bright red. He winked and turned to the door.  
  
_Fuck. Me.  
  
_ “So… what do we do?” Jade had serious concern on her face. “Will we have to leave?”  
  
“Heck no!” I nearly yelled. “I’ll stand on the side if I have to!”  
  
“No, we’ve got it all arranged.” Claudia shook her head laughing. “Turns out the cast has some extra seats in their group now. Anthony Mackie’s son couldn’t make it aaaaand… Chris Evan’s girlfriend is sitting somewhere else?” She looked questionably at her notes, then shrugged.  
  
“They broke up.” I stated simply. _Shit, was I supposed to say that!?_  
  
“Oh shit! Better get this girl a wheelbarrow!” Jade squealed. “I’ll sit next to Anthony, you sit next to Chris.” She nudged me with her elbow playfully.  
  
“Um… how about the other way around?” I pleaded. My mind went to Sebastian. “I mean… I can’t come off desperate, right?”  
  
“Yes! Play hard to get! He’ll love it!” Jade declared.

“I’m sure they’re already shuffling around in there, so just take whatever two seats you can find in that row.” Claudia smiled and handed us our tickets. “After the screening, stay in the lobby with the cast and crew. I will meet you in there to get your car called. If anything changes, I will call you. If you need anything, call me!”

“Got it!” we chimed together. Jade grabbed my hand and we were off.  
  
…  
  
Inside the theatre was almost as chaotic as the Red Carpet. Less press, but a smaller space, made for some interesting navigation to the inner doors. It seemed there had been a party in there, before we arrived. Cocktail waitresses were clearing drinks from tall tables and ushers were guiding people to their appropriate aisle doors.   
  
“Here! Still thirsty?” Sebastian appeared at my side with two water bottles in each hand.  
  
“Absolutely!” I couldn’t believe he remembered! Sebastian handed each of us a bottle of water, then a straw. I peered up at him, confused.  
  
“So you don’t mess up your make-up,” he winked.   
  
“You’re a genius!” Jade was beaming up at Sebastian. “He’s a genius! I like him!”  
  
“Well, you’re going to have to chug it like a college beer… but… through a straw. I want time to walk you ladies to your seats.”  
  
“Oh, we’re sitting with you guys now! Our seats were stolen but apparently there are extras in your row!” Jade didn’t even take the straw out of her mouth to speak.  
  
Sebastian seemed glad. “Even better!”


	4. The Red Carpet - Chapter Four

Jade and I had attempted to seat ourselves center in the row, in case the cast needed to get up to the stage. We had attempted to seat ourselves next to each other. We had attempted everything to keep me from sitting next to Chris Evans.  
  
I ended up seated between Chris and Sebastian, with Jade to the right of Sebastian, between him and Anthony Mackie. She was going to have a great time… while I was not going to be able to pay _any_ attention to the movie that I was so excited to see.

I wish I could recall the entire movie. I know there were incredible effects, spectacular fight scenes, hilarious one liners and a chemistry between the cast that could never be matched. But that is all I remember… other than Chris attempting to rub my thigh discretely and Sebastian doing everything possible to keep his knee or foot touching mine, at all times.   
  
When the lights came up, I slipped behind Sebastian to grab Jade.  
  
“Are you ok!?” She whispered.  
  
“Yeah… I just have a raw spot on my leg from Chris rubbing it… and I’m pretty sure I fell in love with Sebastian in the last 2 hours, without even saying a word to each other. But yeah… no… I’m great. I’m fine.” I looked at her, my face deadpan. Jade burst out laughing.  
  
“You’re going to be just fine,” she patted my hand.  
  
…  
  
Back in the lobby again, the chaos multiplied. Everyone seemed to be on their phones, calling their assistants and drivers. Security, assistants and handlers attempted to speak quietly into radios, calling for cars.  
  
Claudia came skipping up to Jade and me, her face excited.  
  
“So!” She nearly yelled. “I just spoke with Chrissy… Sebastian’s assistant. We’ve arranged for you two to go with the cast to their after party. Apparently Chris Evans and Sebastian want you to ride with them… and they have Jack in the Box?” Claudia was nearly buzzing with excitement.  
  
“What is Jack in the Box!?” Jade asked excitedly/  
  
“It’s fast food, I got you a cheeseburger and curly fries.” I nudged her elbow.  
  
“I’d eat road kill right now, I’m so hungry!”  
  
“Ok, ladies, listen.” Claudia turned suddenly serious. “You driver will be at the after party. He is on standby for _you_. Whenever you are ready to go, you go. If you need _anything_ , call me.” She dropped her binder on the nearest cocktail table and grabbed our hands. “Please be safe.”  
  
“We will be fine. I promise.” Jade winked at her. “Some of us might just be a little sore in the morning.”  
  
“I’m serious. I don’t know these guys… they seem nice… but in this industry, you just _never_ know.” Claudia hugged us both and retrieved her binder. “I’m riding over to the party in your car and I will be in the area during the party. Be. Safe.”  
  
“We will.” I gave her a small smile before she turned and walked away.   
  
Jade was suddenly whisked away by Jeremey Renner, with some important makeup argument. I decided to wander the lobby to waste time and take in the décor. The curtains drew me in, looking like waterfalls of velvet, their cascades pooling on the floor. I peeked around one to spy on the now empty Red Carpet.  
  
“Tippy toes.” Sebastian whispered into my ear.  I laughed, realizing that I _was_ in fact on ‘tippy toe’. Turning to smile at him, I caught Chris sauntering up to us.  
  
“Would you like to come sit and talk with me?” Chris offered his hand, eyeing a plush couch nearby.  
  
_Fuck. Is it decision time already?_ My mind was reeling at the sight of them both before me. I looked down at Chris’s outstretched hand and instinctively placed my own hand into his open palm. My eyes flicked up to Sebastian’s, then to Chris’s. Looking back to Sebastian I could feel tears stinging my eyes.   
  
_Am I really DECIDING between the two of them… or am I being ridiculous to think that I even have a chance with either of them?_ I took in a shaky breath, trying to calm myself. Chris gripped my hand suddenly.  
  
“You told her.” He was staring down Sebastian. There was no malice or anger in his eyes. In fact, he seemed sad. Crushed.  
  
“I did…” Sebastian pursed his lips to one side and looked at me.  
  
Chris’s entire body crumpled under the weight of what was happening.  
  
“I am so fucking sorry.” Chris’s voice was barely audible. “I can’t even believe I was going to follow through on that. Fuck.” His hand covered his mouth as he scowled at himself. “This is NOT me, I swear. I don’t know who I am today.”  
  
“It’s ok…” I said softly. “It’s not like anything had happened, yet.”  
  
“No, it’s really _not_ ok. That is NOT me. I just… fuck…” Chris turned half away from Sebastian and I, then back. “I shouldn’t even ask you this now but… can we start over? I feel like a fucking slime ball.”  
  
“Start over?” I stared up at Chris, a thousand questions in my eyes. “With the same end game in mind?” With that, I burst out laughing, tears streaming down my face. Again.  
  
“Oh my god, no!” Chris nearly shouted. “Oh sweetheart, I’m the biggest asshole. I’m so sorry.” With that, Chris wrapped me into a bear hug. I pressed my face to his chest, stifling the handful of sobs that escaped my reserve.   
  
A sense of relief poured over me. I was no longer crying in anger, or sadness even. Everything was pure relief. It wasn’t a game anymore. The pressure was off. I didn’t need a wheel barrow. I didn’t need to decide how my night would end. I wasn’t a hooker than orders Diet Coke, even though they want real Coke.  
  
“Thank you, Seb.” Chris sounded as relieved as I did. He kissed the top of my head and whispered _I’m sorry_ into my hair. He grasped my shoulders and pushed me back to arm’s length, seeing me for what seemed like the first time. “Jesus, I’m an asshole.”

“Just a little,” I smiled, dabbing my fingertips to my eyes. I could only hope that my makeup wasn’t ruined. “I mean, I’m not an idiot. I just… I’d like to have thought I was someone you _chose_ , rather than some easy prey.”  
  
“Easy prey,” his voice cracked, the pain showing in his face.  
  
“Ok, enough self-depreciating bull shit.” Sebastian laughed. There was anger in his laugh. Or was it jealousy. “We’ve got Jack in the Box in the limo and a kick ass party to get to!”   
  
“We do! And I need to find Jade.” I nearly had to jump to see beyond Chris and Sebastian’s shoulders.  
  
“I’m right here,” she piped up, standing behind Chris. “So, do you two need a separate car… and some condoms?” she pointed back and forth between Chris and me.  
  
“Ha, no!” Chris shook his head. “But maybe these two…” he pointed at Sebastian and me.  
  
“What?” I yelped?  
  
“Oh… was it just me? I swear you two had some… chemistry?”   
  
“Definite chemistry,” Anthony appeared behind Jade.  
  
“All the chemistry!” Robert suddenly cried out, pushing into our dramatic little group. “Everyone to the cheeseburger limo!”  
  
…  
  
“This is the BEST cheeseburger I’ve ever HAD,” Jade exclaimed.  
  
“I think we’re all just starving,” Anthony shoved a handful of fries into his mouth.  
  
“Heck no, this is Jack in the Box!” I defended my food. Jesus I was starving. Despite the secret protein bar meeting AND the second one I snuck bites of, during the movie, I was well and truly starving.  
  
“Best limo ride ever,” Chris raised a champagne glass of Sprite in a toast.  
  
“That’s for sure!” Sebastian met Chris’s toast with his own champagne glass of root beer.   
  
Jade and I erupted in yet another fit of giggles. There was vodka in the glasses too. Our empty stomachs and the traffic getting to the party venue created the perfect opportunity for the libations to get us silly. Again.  
  
“We should make a doggy bag for Pratt,” Anthony proclaimed, causing another round of hysterics from Jade and me.  
  
…

Any attempt to remember or describe the after party would be fruitless. I remember only the important things.  
  
Sebastian’s eyes.  
  
Sebastian’s left hand on my leg.  
  
Sebastian’s right arm draped over my shoulders.  
  
Laughing more in my life than I can ever remember.  
  
We were teased mercilessly for not leaving the booth. The cast danced and mingled, with Jade tagging right along. Sebastian and I stuck to our seats like glue, completely enamored in each other and our conversation.   
  
The night ended with Sebastian booking himself a flight to San Francisco, during a break from the film’s press tour. We would see each other again in exactly 3 weeks.   
  
He leaned, one hand resting on the limo door, looking down at me. Those puppy eyes. _I’m done for_.  
  
“I’d like to kiss you good-night,” he whispered through a smile.  
  
“I’d like that, very much,” I whispered back.   
  
Sebastian ran the back of his fingers along my cheek, staring into my eyes. _I’m coming un-done. It’s happening._ He leaned in, slowly. So slowly. The anticipation was almost more than I could handle.   
  
His soft lips met mine. Gently at first, then feverishly. Our breath quickening together. His hand moved from the limo door to my face. Both hands cupping my face, he kissed deeper, breathing me in. Our mouths separated and he pressed his forehead to mine.  
  
“Three weeks is going to be a _long_ time,” he smiled. That smile.   
  
I came un-done.   



	5. The Red Carpet - Chapter Five

I had just pulled my car into my driveway, returning from the farmer’s market, when a text came through from Sebastian. I was grateful for the temporary delay in unloading my car. My feet were tired from the long morning with my parents. Perusing vegetable stands, sampling homemade breads and keeping the kids from swiping multiple samples of baked goods was fun, but exhausting.  
  
Our Saturday tradition consisted of breakfast and the farmer’s market, every week. This particular day, the kids had begged to go home with my parents, with the simple goal of spending the rest of the day in their pool. Unlike my children, I had no swimsuit hidden away at my parent’s house and needed to unload my purchases. My pool time would come a bit later than theirs.  
  
**2 weeks down. 1 more to go!**  
  
My eyes strained to read the words in the brilliant sunshine. I felt my face lift from a scowl to a cheesy grin. Three weeks really was turning out to be a _long_ time.  
  
We had chatted on the phone every few days, since Hollywood. Late night conversations often stretched into early morning conversations. It seemed that no topic was off the table and our dialogue could transform from philosophical to comedic in an instant.  
  
**_One week too long._**  
  
I typed my reply quickly before gathering my fruit and veggie haul. My arms strained under the weight of my bags, a bouquet of fresh flowers tickled my face, with the stems tucked under my arm. I could barely see the steps to my porch and as such, nearly kicked over the flower arrangement that stood proudly in front of my door.  
  
I hurried my things inside and raced back to the flowers, swiping the card from its holder.  
  
_100 flowers… for the 100 ways I am sorry for what I (almost) did. –C.E._  
  
The eye roll and heavy sigh escaped before I could hold them off. Chris was well and truly trying to amend his wrongs. I had forgiven him and told him so, many times. Evidently, my forgiveness was not enough. _The poor guy… he has got to stop this._  
  
The flowers were beautiful and deserved their rightful place on my kitchen island, next to the fresh flowers I had purchased that morning. I smiled at the sight of them, a reminder of that crazy night in Hollywood. Chris may be sorry for what he did… or tried to do… or didn’t do… but his crazy antics were what put me on Sebastian’s radar. I was thankful for that.  
  
**_Chris sent more flowers. Lol._** I text Sebastian a photo of the brilliant display.  
  
I switched conversations and sent another text: **Thank you for the flowers, Chris. They are BEAUTIFUL! But… Please know that you are forgiven… and that I’m running out of room to display them all.**  
  
Sebastian’s reply came in as I was pressing send to Chris.  
  
**S:** _He really is SO sorry… but… Is he making you uncomfortable?_  
  
**M: Not one bit. I just feel bad that he’s still apologizing.**  
  
Sebastian replied with a photo. Chris and himself, seated in tall chairs for an interview. Sebastian was clearly laughing and Chris was making the saddest puppy face in the history of ever. **Chris says ‘I’m still sorry… and I’m sorry that I’m still sorry’.**  
  
**_No more ‘I’m sorry’. Homemade chocolate chip cookies to the guy who can sneak in “stayin’ alive” during the interview._ ** I sent the text to both of them, getting thumbs up emogis in reply.  
  
**_Will you bring me back some sand from Seattle?_**   I text Sebastian quickly, knowing the interview was most likely about to start.  
  
**_Of course I will, sweetheart._** Sebastian replied almost instantly. I was grateful that he was now unfazed by my odd request. So far Sebastian had collected sand from Miami, FL; Long Island, NY; and from a small lake near Atlanta, GA. I eyed a sample of my sand collection, arranged on the fireplace mantle. Friends and family had collected sand from all over the world, to add to my silly collection. I had small menageries of little glass bottles, throughout the house.  
  
Now, it was time to set a plan in motion. I needed a babysitter, for a dinner date with Sebastian. The plan was to dine at a small local restaurant. Sebastian had the idea that it would be less conspicuous than something in the city. I could only hope that was the case. I was not ready to share Sebastian with over eager fans. I was also not ready to share Sebastian with my family. This is what called for ‘the plan’.  
  
“Hi mama,” I chirped into the phone. This was it… step one. “So… remember that _guy_ that I told you about, that I met in L.A.?” Mom knew very little about the man I had met, but I definitely had her full attention, despite my children squealing in delight in the background. “He’s going to be in town next weekend and wants to take me on a date.”  
  
Mom could barely contain her own excitement. She had been trying ruthlessly for a few months to set me up with her friend’s son. I had told her I wasn’t ready to date, to cover for the fact that I had met the man before. The sad fact was, that I would never forget how he treated the waitress serving us on that short date.  
  
“If you could, maybe watch the kids for a few hours, Saturday night? We’ll stay local, so nothing major.” I could feel the anxiety twisting my face. “Yes!? Oh, THANK YOU!” I danced out my glee around my kitchen. “Ok, I’ll be over there as soon as I get this produce in the fridge and grab my swimsuit. Thank you, mom!”  
  
…  
  
After a long day of swimming I finally had the kids tucked into bed, the Late Show with Jimmy Fallon on the television and a glass of wine in my hand. The couch was cozy and the chill from the air conditioner gave reason to use my favorite cozy blanket.  
  
My phone buzzed to life on the ottoman, lighting up the room with Sebastian’s smiling face on the screen.  
  
“Hi there, handsome,” I nearly sung the words.  
  
“Hey there pretty girl. What are you up to?” Sebastian’s raspy voice sent a happy shiver through my body.  
  
“Just sitting on the couch with wine and Jimmy Fallon.”  
  
“I’m going to have to talk to that guy, movin’ in on my girl,” he teased.  
  
“Oh… your girl, huh?” I teased back.

“We’ll see.” I could hear the smile through his words.  
  
“We’ll _see_!?”  
  
“Yeah… we’ll see how you react.” There was no hiding the mischief in his voice.  
  
“How I react to what?” My heart beat quickened with my nervous intrigue.  
  
“To me being on your front porch.” My blanket fluttered to the ground as I leapt to my feet, just in time to see the motion sensor lights switch on outside.  
  
“You are not,” I breathed.  
  
“Oh but I am,” his voice was playful. Soft knocking filled the entry way.  
  
“Sebastian!” I hissed into the phone. “You are crazy!”  
  
“Maybe I am… I just couldn’t wait another week to see you again.”  
  
I tiptoed to the door and glanced through the peep-hole.  There he was. Sebastian Stan was standing on my porch, phone to his ear, his hand pushing his hair back.  
  
I couldn’t unlock the chain, deadbolt and handle fast enough. The handle wouldn’t turn quick enough for my liking. The door felt like lead, resisting me pulling it open… and then I froze, the door wide open, phone still to my ear.  
  
Sebastian tucked his phone away and strode towards me. I was still, a deer caught in the headlights. I _wanted_ to reach out to him, to touch him, to hug hum… Anything to feel his physical presence, but my body was stationary. Sebastian smiled, pulling my phone from my hand and slipping it into the front pocket of my hoodie. His hands trailed up to my face, cupping my cheeks.  
  
“You are even more beautiful than I remember.” His voice was silk, his hands were soft and warm. I was putty in his hands, frozen in shock. “Did you miss me?” He pressed his forehead to mine and nudged my nose with his own.  
  
“I did,” I replied quietly. _Move, Melissa. MOVE! He’s going to think you’re a weirdo!_  
  
“I felt so close, yet so far from you.” His thumbs rubbed my jaw as he gazed into my eyes. “So I flew down to spend a few hours with you, before I fly up to Vancouver.”  
  
I coughed out a laugh in disbelief.  
  
“I hope that’s ok…” He eyed me nervously, his brow furrowed in worry.  
  
“Yes!” I jumped at my sudden cry, startling Sebastian. I couldn’t help the fit of giggles that bubbled up. Sebastian shook his head with squinted eyes and a smile, shushing me. His thumb brushed over my lower lip and he finally breached the small gap between us.  
  
His lips pressed to mine and I melted into him, fisting his shirt at the waist. I breathed him in, breathing for what felt like the first time in an eternity.   
  
“That’s better,” he sighed into my hair and wrapped his long arms around me.  
  
“Much better,” I grinned into his chest. “Would you like to come in? I can make some tea.” I gazed up at him, my chin still on his muscled chest.  
  
“Tea sounds amazing.” Sebastian collected his backpack and a small paper shopping bag from the ground near the steps and followed me inside.  
  
“You know, Seattle isn’t really _close_ ,” I teased him, filling the kettle with water.  
  
“It felt close enough.” He took a seat at the kitchen island, placing the paper bag in front of himself. “I brought your sand, too.”  
  
“You did?” I was excited to see what containers he had used to transport the sand. Often times my siblings would simply fill a small liquor bottle that they had enjoyed on their travels. My mother would spend far too much time, searching for the perfect glass jar in tiny antique shops. Friends sometimes came back with plastic baggies, which I would joke about displaying as-is. Half of the fun was the surprise containers.  
  
Sebastian pulled out four small items and lined them up on the counter top. A tiny blue mason jar, a miniature Kettle One Vodka bottle, a miniature Bombay Sapphire bottle and a sandwich baggy tied off with a piece of green yarn.  
  
“Well, this one is going front and center,” I boasted, picking up the baggy of sand.  
  
“That one is from the Puget Sound,” he beamed proudly, gently gripping my sweatshirt and tugged me to him. Even sitting on the chair, Sebastian’s face was above mine. He took this to his advantaged and kissed my temple, pulling me even closer, between his legs and into a hug. “Thank you for not freaking out. I knew it was a gamble, but I just had to come.”  
  
“Thank you for coming!” I pulled back to study his face. His eyes were bright, staring happily back into mine. A slight blush warmed his cheeks. His hair was combed back, but fell forward with nearly every move he made. His stubble was a few days old and I had to resist rubbing my nails through it. “I doubt I would have made it another week.”  
  
“What would you have done?” He chuckled.  
  
“Exploded. Probably.” A smirk played on my lips. “Very messy situation. It’s a good thing you came when you did.” I wrinkled my nose at him.  
  
“That nose thing… you did that on Facetime the other day. It’s killing me!” He mimicked my facial expression, his arms still wrapped around my waist.  
  
“Killing you?” I couldn’t help but laugh. My heart was racing, my head buzzing. This gorgeous man was in my house, wrapped around me, unabashedly happy to see me.  
  
“Yes _. Killing me_. It’s fucking adorable.” With that he buried his face into my neck and took a long deep breath through his nose.  
  
_A girl could get used to this… Sebastian Stan holding me, telling me that I’m “fucking adorable”._  
  
The tea kettle whistled to life, making us both jump. I set to work getting a tray ready as Sebastian started peeking through cupboards for various tea accessories.  
  
“Tea pot, cups, lemon, sugar, honey, cream, spoons and napkins.” Sebastian checked off the list of our over loaded tray and carried it to the living room. We settled in on the couch, with my previously discarded blanket.  
  
“I really don’t think we forgot anything,” I giggled, pulling my feet up onto the couch.  
  
“I didn’t want us to have to get up… for anything.” He winked at me, pulling his own feet up and tangling them in my legs.


	6. Chapter Six

Our conversation seemed to pick up where we left off in Hollywood. Time blurred and a full hour had passed when Sebastian glanced at his watch.  
  
“How long do I have you?”   
  
“My flight is at 6:10,” he sighed.   
  
“Well, you’ll definitely be on the road before rush hour.” I winked at him.  
  
“Well, it’s Sunday morning… and I’m flying out of Oakland, not San Francisco. So, that gives us even more time.” Sebastian pulled me into his lap and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. “I like you like this. This is a good look.”  
  
“You like my hot mess look?” I raised my eyebrows at him and tugged at the soft palazzo pants that were starting to tangle around my legs.  
  
“I think I like any look on you.” He pulled me out to arm’s length to take visual inventory. “I especially like this cozy look. It’s a stark contrast to how I last saw you.”  
  
“Well I’m glad it didn’t scare you away.” I nestled between his arm and his chest, sliding my arm to lay over his torso. I silently hoped that this move was alright with him, trusting that him pulling me into his lap was a good indicator. My worry was quickly eased when Sebastian wrapped both of his arms around me and rested his cheek on my head. Heavy sighs came from the both of us, followed by calm chuckles.   
  
“Quite the contrary,” he spoke quietly. “In fact, if you put on a dirty pair of sweatpants, I might never leave.” I couldn’t contain the giggles that erupted. Sebastian squeezed me tighter, laughing into my hair.  
  
“Well, I can’t _sleep_ with a man on our second date,” I poked him in the ribs. “But if we lay here much longer, I will definitely fall asleep. What should we do for the next few hours?”  
  
Sebastian pulled me back down to him, resisting my attempt to get up. “But this is so…. Comfy.” He nearly whined into the blanket.

“Noooooooo,” I whined back, muffled by his arms.  
  
“Just a little longer? Please?” Sebastian rubbed his cheek to my hair, purring the words out.  
  
“Well, if you’re going to twist my arm…” I settled deeper into him and the blanket, our bodies sinking further into the couch. Sebastian released a long happy sigh and I followed.  
  
I could feel sleep washing over me, like a warm wave. I fought hard, but the comfort of Sebastian’s arms and the warmth of our bodies tangled together pulled me deeper and deeper, until I succumbed to the exhaustion of the day.  
  
I was startled awake by Sebastian’s phone singing “Stayin’ Alive” while buzzing across the floor. I peeked my head up, seeing Sebastian was unfazed by the noise. His eyes were closed, long lashes resting on his cheeks, his mouth parted and his breaths coming softly. I strained and stretched over him, reaching for his phone, in an attempt to rouse him. Even with the phone nearly in his face, he slept on.

One word, MACKIE, lit up the screen. I slid the answer key over and answered.  
  
“Hello?” I spoke quietly before realizing that I shouldn’t, that I should try to wake Sebastian up.   
  
“Well hey!” Anthony sounded excited to hear my voice. “We just landed in Vancouver and I was just calling to make sure Seabass doesn’t sleep through his flight.”

“Well… he’s sleeping alright.” I giggled, running my fingers through Sebastian’s hair.

“Do me a favor, Melissa?” Anthony was laughing now. “Set an alarm on his phone… actually, both your phones.”  
  
“Absolutely! I won’t let him miss his flight. I promise.” I massaged Sebastian’s head, inspiring a soft moan through a smile.  
  
“Be good to him, Melissa. He was real nervous surprising you like that.”  
  
“I’m being very good to him, Anthony. Don’t you worry.” Sebastian blinked his eyes open and reached for my face, tracing my jaw before slowly taking the phone from me.  
  
“She’s being _very_ good to me, Mackie.” Sebastian growled sleepily into the phone. “No, not like that! … Yes, I set an alarm on my phone… I’ll see you in a few hours… Thank you… Bye.” He nearly sung the last of his conversation with Anthony, tapped to end the call and let his phone drop to the carpet.  
  
Sebastian’s now empty hand flew up to my face, catching me by neck, his thumb caressed my jaw. His smile turned wicked as he pulled me to him. His lips ghosted over mine as he wrapped his other arm around my waist, holding me tightly to him.  
  
“That was the best nap, ever.” He breathed the words into me and then captured my mouth with his, kissing me deeply.   
  
“Mmmmmmm,” I hummed into him.  
  
“Do NOT make that sound. Not yet!” He pulled his head back sharply into the pillow to give me a stern look. I stifled a laugh.  
  
“Ok, Sebastian, I won’t… seeing as how it’s only our second date.” This time he let me stand up and took the hand I offered, pulling himself up.  
  
“No, our first _real_ date is on Saturday. This is just a bonus.” His arms were around me again and he peppered kisses across my cheeks and nose, settling on my lips. “I like how you say my name.”  
  
“Oh _do_ you, _Sebastian_?” I giggled.  
  
“I do…” He sighed, again, clearly content. “How long were we out?”  
  
“About 45 minutes,” I replied, eyeing the large clock on the wall. “Hey! I owe somebody cookies, let’s make cookies!”  
  
“Yes! Me!” Sebastian pumped his fist in the air in celebration. “Mackie almost won… but I beat him. Chris was worried that I told Mackie about the cookies.” He crinkled his nose in laughter.

We nearly stumbled back to the kitchen, walking in step with Sebastian pressed against my back and his arms around my waist.   
  
“Do you have everything for cookies?” he mumbled into my back.  
  
“I _always_ have everything for cookies,” I set about pulling ingredients out with Sebastian still wrapped around me.   
  
“Will it wake your kiddos if we put some music on quietly?” he was kissing my neck, talking against my skin.  
  
“No,” I laughed. “They sleep like _rocks_.”  
  
Sebastian suddenly straightened up, his hands balled into fists around my waist.

“Was this a bad idea… or weird? I mean… I’ve never dated anyone with kids and… I was just… I wanted to see you so badly and as soon as you asked me to come in… that was when I realized the kids… but I figured they’d be sleeping… but I didn’t take into account how you would feel about all of it…” He was rambling nervously.

I twisted around in his arms, to face him. Sebastian’s sweet face was twisted in worry and I could feel his hands start to shake on the small of my back.

“Sebastian,” I cupped his face and stood on my toes, trying to get as close to him as possible. “If I was not comfortable with you being here, I would not have invited you in.”  
  
He let out a groan of relief, pulling me to him and hiding his face in my neck. I chuckled, slowly rubbing circles with my hands on his back. His tense body melted, his shoulders sinking as his hands pressed firmly into my back, no longer shaking.  
  
“So this is ok?” His words were muffled by my skin again.  
  
“For the most part, yes. I’m not ready for you to meet my kids yet… but the chances of that happening at 2am is pretty slim.” I pulled away to hold Sebastian at arm’s length, studying his face. “We can talk more about this as we go. I mean, we haven’t even had our first _real_ date yet.”  
  
“You’re right, we haven’t.” His smile was wide as he kissed me, making me laugh into his mouth. My mind went to the kids, sleeping deeply in their beds. They’d be _furious_ with me if they ever found out that I had the _Winter Soldier_ in their house and let them sleep through it. Then my mind perked up at another thought.  
  
“So… you’ve never dated someone with kids?” I pulled out of his arms and started un-packaging butter to soften for the cookies. Sebastian found the small radio on the counter and tuned to an oldies station.  
  
“No...” He let the word out slowly, rubbing the back of his head. I could nearly hear the wheels turning in his brain.  
  
“But you are now?” I smiled, my back still turned to him, as I set the oven to pre-heat.  
  
“Yes….” His brow furrowed as he cocked his head in question.  
  
“So… are you saying we are ‘dating’?” I finger quoted the air, leaning my hip against the counter and pursed my lips, fighting back a sly smile.

“Abso-fuckin-lutely!” He crossed the kitchen quickly, in just a few long strides, and took my face into his hands again. His lips crashed into mine, eliciting a moan from the both of us. “Speaking of things we should talk about.”  
  
“Hmmmm…” I squinted my eyes at him. “I’ll refer back to what I said earlier. We can talk more about this as we go. I mean, we haven’t even had our first _real_ date yet.”

“You’re right… we haven’t.” Sebastian smiled down at me, chuckling at our banter. His eyes softened and he kissed my forehead, before pulling me into his chest and sighing happily. “Let’s make these cookies before I take you right here on the counter.”


	7. Chapter Seven

The kids were bouncing off the walls at my parents and I was at home, pacing my living room. I paused at the large mirror hanging in my entryway, to asses my appearance. My hair fell in long waves and my makeup was lightly applied, so as to not look like too much. I suddenly second guessed my outfit. Medium wash skinny jeans, cuffed at the ankle, paired with nude flats. My loose taupe blouse peeked out of my cream cardigan, with tangled loops of long delicate necklaces swaying as I walked.

“Ugh!” I threw my hands in the air and began a frustrated walk up the stairs to my bedroom. “I need some _color_ in this outfit!”

My irritated march was halted by a knock at the door. I looked down at my watch, noting that it was fifteen minutes before Sebastian said he would be picking me up. _Must be my Amazon package._

I threw the front door open, without even looking through the peephole, and startled at the sight of Sebastian Stan on my step.

“Oh my…” I clapped my hand over my mouth, taking in Sebastian in all of his glory. This tall man before me, so confident in himself. One hand in his pocket and the other behind him, his hair had already started to fall into his eyes.

“Hey pretty girl,” he smiled at me and pulled me by my hip to him, kissing me quickly on the cheek. His eyes traveled up and down my body, settling finally back on my face. “I officially like your casual date night look too.”

“You do?” I smiled, feeling heat creep into my cheeks.

“Absolutely!” He pulled me to him fully now, rubbing his nose on mine. “I told you, I like any look on you.” I melted at his words, as he pressed his lips to mine, still smiling. “You ready to go?”

“I just… need… to grab… my purse,” I stuttered the words out, between Sebastian kissing me repeatedly.

“… And put these in water,” he crooned mischievously, presenting a bouquet of pink daisies.

“For me!?” I squealed.

“Of course for _you_ , goofball!” His face scrunched into a laugh as I took the flowers from him, smelling the sweet perfume.

He followed me into the house with a swat to my butt, kick starting a fit of giggles that wouldn’t cease until I spied Sebastian in the same mirror that I had just recently checked my look in. The giggles only worsened.

“Oh my god, Sebastian!” Giggles turned into un-lady-like cackles. “Sebastian… we match!”

He spun around to face me, looking down at his get up. A taupe blazer, over his untucked cream button down, paired with jeans and dark brown casual dress shoes.

“We do!” He laughed.

“I’ll change real quick!” I laid the flowers on the kitchen counter and started the trek back to the stairs again. Sebastian caught my wrist in his hand, stopping me.

“You look amazing.” He leaned his head to the side as if to emphasize his statement. “Let’s go.”

“The paparazzi would have a field day with our matching clothes if we were in LA.” I snorted.

“Good thing we’re not in LA.” His voice was low and gravely, causing goosebumps to flair through my body.

…

Sebastian had rented a car for the weekend, instead of his normal studio arranged driver or Uber. Apparently when he asked for something “inconspicuous”, the young woman at the counter fell into a case of the giggles that required her manager to finish the transaction. He ended up in a dark grey cross over, the perfect vehicle to blend in with my suburban town.

The car was already making things smoother than having a driver would have. There was no one to wait for and no timing to coordinate. With the extra few minutes, we even had the opportunity to take the back roads, allowing me to show Sebastian the town I grew up in.

After parking, Sebastian silently palmed a bill from his wallet. When I eyed him questioningly, he exhaled through his nose and set his jaw.

“I just want a nice dinner with you. A perfect first date.” He pursed his lips and shook his head. “If that means bribing the hostess to _not_ text her friends about me, then so be it.”

“I think we’ll be ok,” I squinted at him, patting his leg. The tiny Italian restaurant was owned by an older couple, who manned the bar and hostess stand themselves. The entire staff was made up of their close friends and family members, from the chef to the busboys. I knew we would be in good hands here when Sebastian and I had discussed where we would go for dinner.

Ever the gentleman, Sebastian rushed to my side of the car, to open my door. He offered his elbow to escort me across the parking lot. At the restaurant he held the door, gesturing me in with a dramatic bow and great sweep of his free arm.

“Ok, Hatter.” I giggled.

“Oh, he was fun to play! So dramatic!” He bit his lip smiling, with eyebrows raised, dancing his head, reminiscent of a wild eyed Jefferson.

As predicted, the lady of the restaurant double checked our reservation and took us to our table, without a hiccup.

“I told you we would be fine.” I played in a sing song voice, after the waitress had taken our drink orders.

“You were right. I think I under estimated this little town. It’s pretty deceiving, being right up against bigger cities.”

“Well, I wouldn’t suggest walking through the mall with a shiny metal arm, but yes. It’s quiet here. I love it.” I smiled to him over the glowing tea lights. He reached across the table, taking my hand in his and rubbing his thumb across my knuckles.

“Tell me about it. Tell me everything you love about your hometown.” His gentle smile took hold of my heart and I fought back tears. I would tell him everything I loved, every reason I had for never wanting to leave… and then he would go back to New York, knowing that I would never move there with him. It didn’t matter that moving was not on the table this soon, it was the fact that it never could be. Effectively, this conversation alone could end our short lived relationship.

“If I do, will you tell me about Romania?” I was looking down at our intertwined hands, slowly twisting our fingers around each other’s, prepared to change the topic of conversation before it had even begun.

“Of course.” He laughed the words out, shaking his head.

And so, I did. I told Sebastian about holidays in my hometown. I told stories from high school. I recounted my college days and how I visited home nearly every weekend. The conversation naturally flowed to when I had met my late husband and I stopped abruptly.

“That’s maybe enough about me for now?”

“No, baby, it’s fine. I know you had a life before you met me. Clearly, your children have a father, that’s biology.” He rubbed my hand reassuringly. “You’ve never mention him, though. Is he involved? With the kids I mean?”

“No.” I shook my head slowly. I wasn’t sure if I was ready for this conversation, but after three weeks it seemed like it was now or never. “No, he passed away three years ago.”

“I’m so sorry,” he breathed the words out quietly, unable to conceal the shock that took over his face.

“Me too,” I swallowed, trying to clear my suddenly dry throat. “I should have brought it up sooner.”

“Nooooo, no no no.” He took both of my hands into his. “We don’t even have to talk about it right now. Whenever you’re ready. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“You’re not prying,” I smiled at him, fighting the tears that were stinging my eyes. “I come with some baggage, you should probably know about it all before you decide to fly out here again.”

“Don’t. Don’t say that. Everyone has baggage.”

“I have two kids and a dead husband,” I raised my eyebrows at him and sat back in my chair.

“Some of us pack a little heavier than others?” He cocked an eyebrow at me and a smile cracked across his face. I couldn’t help but smile back him. “I’m not going to run away. In fact, I’ll help you carry all those heavy suitcases.”

“It’s baggage, Sebastian, not suitcases.” I smiled back, laughing.

“Hey, I don’t know! I’m Romanian, gimme a break.” He winked at me.

“You’ve lived here most of your life,” I scowled back at him.

“I will use that excuse any time I damn well please, lady.” He pointed a finger at me, laughter bubbling between his words.

“Tell me about Romania?”

“Tell you about Romania…” his voice trailed off as he rubbed his hands together. “Well, what do you want to know?”

“Everything. All of it. Start with where you were born?” I rested my chin onto my hand, sighing out the rest of my nerves.

Calm settled back over the table as Sebastian reminisced about living in Europe and then moving to the States. Laughter came back easily and our conversational stumble was nothing but a memory. The salads were cleared and our soup arrived, the family style bowl steaming between us. Sebastian ladled soup out for the both of us, lost in a story about being a teenager in New York City, smiling with nostalgia in his eyes.

“You really love New York,” I stated simply.

“I do. I really do. You should come visit sometime.” He was stirring his soup, blowing the heat off. “I could book you a room at The Plaza…” his voice lowered and he continued, tipping an eyebrow to me “… or you could stay with me.”

“Oh, I could I?” I teased.

“Yes. You could.” He pursed his lips, scowling at me. “We could see the sites, I could take you to a show. Then show you my favorite parts of the city. Have you ever been to New York? Can I take you to your first Broadway show?” His face perked up in excitement.

“I have…” I frowned. “We went for… his birthday. We saw Phantom.”

“Did you like it?” He smiled, not allowing disappointment to show on his face.

“Absolutely, I loved it!” I smiled at the memory. But, there it was again. There _he_ was again, in the middle of date night conversation.

“Would you rather see a play or a musical?”

“Both? Can I be greedy?”

“Absolutely!” Sebastian’s face lit up. “Imma spoil my girl!”

“I like the way that sounds,” I sat back and swirled the tip of my spoon in my now nearly empty soup bowl.

“You like to be spoiled?” he chuckled.

“No… that I’m your girl.” I posed it as a question, feeling the blush warm my face.

“Well, you are.” He stood up and leaned over the table to kiss me quickly.

“You’re a goober,” I laughed.

“Yeah, well… I’m _your_ goober.” He grinned at me, still leaning over the table, mere inches from my face. I straightened my back and leaned forward, kissing him a little longer than was probably appropriate in public.

“Ahem,” the waitress was beside the table, our entrees balanced on a tray in her hand. We both giggled, settling back into our seats.

We dug into our plates, eyeing each other between bites, prompting laughter with mouths full of food. Sebastian covered his mouth with his hand, fork dangling, his eyes crinkled in amusement. I snorted, causing my body to convulse with laughter. I dropped my fork with a clatter and covered my face with the cloth napkin from my lap.

“I can’t take you anywhere,” he mumbled behind his hand, still chewing.

“But I’ll follow you anyway!” My eyebrows shot up at my own statement and I stifled a laughing squeal into my napkin.

Sebastian swallowed his bite finally, licking his lips and wiping his mouth with his own napkin. He cleared his throat and set his elbows on the table, cradling his chin on his interlaced fingers.

“Would you follow me to New York?” His head tipped to one side as he asked, a smile playing at one corner of his mouth.

“You can’t ask me that yet!” I pointed at him with my fork and shook my head.

“Ok,” he picked his own fork back up and twirled pasta around it endlessly. “I can’t ask you that yet. You’re right.”

I poked him with the toe of my shoe under the table, smiling.

“You’re cute when you’re needy.” I teased.

“I am _not_ needy.” He flexed his jaw and pulled his lips into a thin line. “I just miss you when I’m not around you.”

“I miss you _too_ ,” I reassured him. His eyes were smiling, but his mouth held the same thin line. I poked him again with my toe, making him jump. He worked his jaw and shook his head at me, before breaking into a smile.

“What do you want to do after dinner?” He set back to eating his food, still smiling.

“I was thinking another couch date.” I smiled at my plate, remembering the night he surprised me.

“I think that is a fantastic idea.” He stuffed a forkful of pasta into his mouth and smiled.

“Good. I even saved a few cookies for us.”

His eyes flicked to the side, remembering something. “How long are the kids staying at your parents?”

I leaned forward, layering my arms on the edge of the table.

“Gams and Papa are keeping them over night.”

He swallowed hard and leaned forward, matching my suggestive tone, “More cookies for me then.”

…

With plates cleared and the check paid, Sebastian and I sat leaned back in our chairs. I spun my wine glass around and around, twisting the stem between my fingers. Sebastian swirled the ice in his tumbler before tipping a few cubes into his mouth and crunching them slowly.

“What shall we do tomorrow?” He was looking at his glass still.

“Tomorrow?” My eyes went to his, seeing a smile playing at the corners. “How long are you here?”

“A few days. Enough to see you again if you can sneak away.”

“I think I can work something out.”

“Fantastic!” He stood up, draining the rest of his drink and setting the glass down. His hands went to the coat on the hook behind him and he flipped it over his arm. I collected my purse and looked up to see his hand reaching out for mine. Sebastian Stan’s hand, reaching out for me. The moment was not lost on me and I smiled to myself.

We thanked the owners on our way out, Sebastian holding the door for me. He extended his elbow to escort me, which I gladly took with my own arm. This time, however, Sebastian pulled his arm down, guiding mine with it and slid his fingers between mine, palm to palm. I peeked up at him and he stared straight forward, a grin plastered on his face. We walked, hand in hand, to the car.

At the car Sebastian spun me around to face him, leaning me gently with my back against the car door.

“I had a nice time tonight.” He smirked mischievously.

“I did too.” I smiled in my reply

“I’d like to see you again,” he questioned hesitantly, still smiling, rubbing his palms on my arms nervously.

“I’d like that.” I fisted the sides of his shirt, giving him a little shake. “Why are you acting so nervous all of a sudden?”

“What, I’m not allowed to get nervous?” He shifted his weight to his heels and ducked down to look me in the eyes. “You make me nervous. Ok?”

“I do not!” I scoffed, tipped my head back to laugh. I looked forward, leveling my eyes at him. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I know. Ridiculously honest.” He smirked again and then took a shaky heavy breath, his focus moving to my lips.

“Kiss me,” I breathed.

“Wh-what?” He stuttered, his eyes moving from my mouth to my eyes and back again.

“You weren’t nervous to kiss me in the restaurant, in front of all those people… just kiss me.” I wrinkled my nose and shook my head at him, confused.

“I know, I…” his head dropped as he exhaled a snort. “Sometimes, being alone with you… I just… you make me so nervous!” His head shook slowly back and forth as if even he couldn’t believe the words he was saying.

“Stop,” I pleaded playfully. “It’s just me!”

“Just _you_?!” His eyes went wide and he smiled. “ _Just_ you?” His left hand drug down my side and he pinned me to the car with his hand, gripping my hip. His breathing hitched as he leaned into me, his mouth hovering over mine. “Don’t ever say that again.”

“Ok,” I breathed out, shaking my head ever so slightly. “I won’t.”

“Promise?” Sebastian questioned me earnestly, pressing his forehead to mine

“I promise.” My eyebrows pulled together, my emotions scattered across confusion, excitement, arousal and pure elation.

“Good.” He pressed against me, his hips flush with mine, his breathing ragged and his pulse pounding in his neck. “Because you are stunningly beautiful.”

He smiled briefly and then crashed his mouth into mine. A small cry escaped my lips before I pushed back into his relentless pursuit. My hands went to his neck, his jaw, then into his hair. I gripped, pulling his face harder into mine, as his tongue gently explored my upper lip and then my mouth. My heart was racing, goosebumps spreading across my chest and down my arms.

Sebastian pulled away to gasp for a breath, I mimicked his attempt in time for him to growl something softly and pull my face to his again. He took my lower lip between his teeth softly and I moaned. I could feel the tension building in his pants, his feet shifting in an attempt to both hide it and keep pressure against it. I fought my hips from bucking in response.

“Sebastian…” I started, interrupted by his soft lips pressing to mine, over and over, dancing against my mouth.

He pulled back to take a breath, his eyes steady on my mouth. He kissed my gently again, then more fervently, groaning in frustration. We pulled away again, hovering just beyond a kiss.

“I’m sorry,” he chuckled.

“For what?” There was no hiding my panting, I gasped the words out.

“This…” Sebastian slid his fingers around my neck and into my hair, pulling me to him again. Our lips were swollen, only making them more sensitive to each kiss, each bite, each time we paused to simply feather our lips back and forth against each other’s, each time we smiled into a kiss.

A car started a few spots down, startling us both from our daze. I buried my face into the crook of Sebastian’s neck, pulling at the lapels of his jacket to hide my face as headlights washed over us. Sebastian chuckled and wrapped his arms around my head and shoulders, hiding his face in my hair.

“Busted,” he whispered. I giggled into his neck, eliciting goosebumps to flash across his skin.

I pulled away when the noise of the offending car had faded. Sebastian was grinning down at me, his eyes sparkling in excitement.

“Ready for my couch?” I lifted an eyebrow to him, biting my lip.

“And cookies!” he cheered.  



	8. Chapter Eight

The car ride back to my house was punctuated with giggles, hand squeezes, stolen kisses at red lights and the occasional slip of Sebastian’s hand to squeeze my thigh. One particular stop at a traffic signal had us tangled together over the center console, in a breathless and desperate attempt to quench the thirst for each other.

“I swear the lights are against us,” Sebastian grumbled into my mouth. His hand gripping the back of my neck, pulling me further into him, the other hand braced against the bottom of the steering wheel in an attempt to close the distance between us.

“I think every single one has been red,” I gasped out.

“Literally,” he sighed as his face lit with the green glow signaling our lane to proceed. His hands went reluctantly back to the steering wheel. “We’re never going to get back to your house.”

I settled back into my seat, winded and blushing. I sincerely hoped that no one had seen us, or worse, taken a picture. I set my elbow on the windowsill and giggled into the backs of my fingers.

“What are you giggling about over there?” Sebastian smiled and eyed me without turning his head.

“Us,” I grinned, turning to face him.

“I like that sound of that.”

“Me too,” I sighed out happily, turning forward again. Sebastian’s hand slid under my elbow and down my thigh. My smile grew at the warmth of his hand through my jeans. He gripped suddenly, digging his fingers into my skin. I yelped, jumping in my seat and instinctively swatted his arm. “Hey now!”

“I’m sorry,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “I just…” he rubbed his hand softly over my leg now, almost in an apology, “I just _need_ to touch you.” He smiled, still looking forward, and squeezed my thigh, softly this time.

“I don’t mind.” I leaned over, resting my elbow on the center console and hooked my arm around his, taking his hand in mine and interlacing our fingers.

“Good,” he nodded in approval, as we approached yet another red light. I tipped my head to lean on his shoulder and he responded with a long kiss to the top of my head. He took in a long slow breath through his nose and I felt him smile into my hair.

_Yep, this is the life. I could get used to this._ I grinned to myself as the light turned green.

…

Sebastian parked his rental car in my driveway wordlessly. The wind had picked up, swaying branches of the willow tree in my yard in a chaotic and whimsical dance. I fumbled around in my purse, searching for my keys as Sebastian came around to open my door. His hand stretched out to mine and I abandoned my search to accept his offer.

“It got cold quick!” he noted, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his side.

“It did! I was trying to get my keys out so we wouldn’t have to stand in the cold very long,” I pulled my thin cardigan tighter around me. “They must have gotten shuffled to the bottom under my wallet.”

“I’ll keep you warm while you dig them out, I don’t mind,” he nearly cooed into my ear, slipping behind me and rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

I dug and shuffled. I pulled out my wallet, my cell phone, my checkbook, my sunglasses case. I juggled my belongings in one hand pressed against my chest, while the other hand ran along every seam and nook in my purse.

“Shit…” I whispered to myself, hoping and wishing they were just hiding somewhere. I dumped everything back in my purse and went through the two outside pockets, pulling out gum, lip balm, a few post office receipts, and a pen. “Shit!”

“You didn’t leave them here, did you?” Sebastian offered out his hand to take my purse and began his own search when I handed him the bag.

“No,” I grabbed the door handle to test my theory, knowing well enough that it wouldn’t budge. “I remember locking up and putting them back in my purse when we got in the car.” The door handle refused to move and my heart sunk.

“Maybe they’re in the car?” Sebastian mumbled around my pen sticking out of his mouth and tried to neatly refold my receipts to put them away again.

We searched the car together, checking the obvious places and the ridiculous places too, just in case. Sebastian crouched on hands and knees to check under the car, while I searched the driveway, grass and bushes with the flashlight app on my phone.

“I’ll call the restaurant,” he already had his phone out to dial. I retraced our steps from the car to the porch and checked further ridiculous places, like the potted plants and the mailbox.

“Any luck?” I called out to him over the wind, when I saw him end the call.

“They didn’t answer, but I left a message.” He shook his head, still staring at the phone in his hand. “They had an actual answering machine. It said beep and everything.” His eyes flicked up to mine with amusement.

“It said beep and everything?” I giggled, teasing him.

“It did! I swear!”

“I believe you, goofball.” I grinned. “They’re stuck in their ways, but that’s also why the food is so good.”

“I don’t doubt that one bit… Do you have a spare hidden somewhere?” Sebastian wrapped his arms around my shoulders and gently urged me towards the porch again.

“I don’t… but my parents have a spare at their house,” I offered.

“It’s pretty late,” he considered the options. “They’ve got the kids too. Do we really want to wake them up? Would it end our night?”

“Quite possibly, yes.” I stifled a laugh. “They would demand to meet you and then it would be over the second they realized who you are.”

“Well, we don’t want _that_ , now do we.” His eyes went wide with an attempt to purse his lips over a smile. “So, what should we do?”

My heart sank again, as I searched the yard for an answer.

“I don’t know.” I knew the words came out dejected. “We could find something else to do for a while, then you could drop me off at my parents?” I pursed my lips to hold back a laugh. “How ‘high school’ does that sound?”

“A little too high school for my taste,” Sebastian held nothing back with his laughter. He ran a hand through his hair to settle himself. “Well, we could go back to my hotel for the night?” His nose wrinkled at the statement as he searched my face for an answer. He shook his head with pursed lips, answering his own question. “No, that’s too much for a first official date.”

“Well, I was inviting you into my house anyway,” I jeered. “We’re both adults, we don’t have to be shy.”

“We can talk more about this as we go. We’re still on our first date.” He mocked me, nearly verbatim.

“Oh! Is _that_ how it’s going to be?” I pulled back, scowling at him, but quickly returned to the warmth of his arms when the cold wind rushed between us.

“Yep.” He popped the word in emphasis and squeezed me into a hug. With his head resting on top of mine, he hummed in thought for a moment. “Any chance you left a window or a door unlocked?”

“Doubtful.” I shook my head, rubbing my cold nose into his chest. “Even if I did, the alarm system would go off when we opened it.”

“Well, where’s the panel? Could you get to it fast enough?”

“Probably, depending on where we broke in from.” I chuckled at our crazy plan.

“Well, let’s go check some doors and windows!”

“And what happens when we check one and it opens and we’ve got only a few seconds to get to the panel?”

“I’ll pick you up and toss you in the window, obviously.” He looked down at me in his arms, his face serious for a split second before he erupted into giggles. “Bad idea?”

“Bad idea,” I agreed, then suddenly remembered something important. “Oh my god, I’m an idiot. I can disarm it from my phone!”

“Perfect!” Sebastian lifted a palm for a high-five. I tapped his hand quickly with one hand while retrieving my phone with the other. “Lamest high five ever,” he grumbled.

I stared pointedly at him as he raised his hand again. Our palms met in a solid smack and he nodded his head in approval.

“You’re such a goober,” I smiled at my phone while I worked to disarm my home security system.

“Yeah, well…” he took a few steps back and began to analyze our options, “I’m _your_ goober.”

“That you are,” I agreed. “And we are all set.”

“Good, I didn’t really want to spend the night in jail.” His eyes went wide as he open mouth grinned at me and offered his elbow.

“So gentlemanly in your criminal pursuits,” I poked him in the ribs.

“I’ll have you know that I am on a first name basis with the homeowner. She is very dear to me and I have permission to enter her home at any cost.”

“Not _any_ cost,” I pulled my arm from his and nestled into his side for warmth. “You break it, you buy it, mister.”

“I think I can handle that.”

We tested every door and window on my house, cursing not so silently as we approached the very last option. The window above the guest bathtub. It was higher up than most and fairly small.

“Of course it’s going to be this one,” he lifted a palm to the window and let his hand fall loudly back to his leg.

“Boost me up?” I looked up at him, hopeful that we would finally get into the house. My fingers and toes were freezing and I needed to pee.

“I think I can do it, actually.” He eyed the wall and the sprinkler controls coming from the ground under the window.

“Really? Will you fit through the window?” I slapped my hand over my mouth, realizing what I had said.

“Sassy, aren’t we?” He squinted at me, slipping his coat off and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

“Better get used to it,” I quipped, pulling his jacket on and shuddering at the warmth inside it.

“We’ll see…” he grunted the words out, testing his ability to pull up to the window. Sure enough, with some jiggling, the window slid open easily. Sebastian hopped down from his perch and strode up to me. “But only if you promise to keep this window locked, from now on."

"I'm excited and embarrassed that it's unlocked." Heat flamed up in my cheeks as I pulled the collar of his jacket up around my face.

"I'll let it slide this one time." His lips brushed against my temple, ahead of a soft kiss. His eyes leveled at me as he crouched down to meet my eyes, his hands firm on my arms. "I'm glad you have an alarm, though."

"Me too," I whispered. He pecked another quick kiss to my forehead and turned to look at the window.

"Do you think if I boosted you up that you can get through and let mae in the front door?"

"I'm not sure my fingers are working properly," I flexed them against the cold. "I can try, though."

"That's ok, I think I'll fit." He looked back to me and then at the window again. "What's the layout of that room? Am I dropping into the tub or above the toilet?"

I gave Sebastian a quick rundown of the bathroom, assuring him that I did not have crystal bowls of bath beads cluttering the edge of that tub, like an old soap opera star.

He asked me to wait under the window until he was in, joking that someone might steal me off my porch while I waited for him to open the door. He quickly changed our plans, to meet at the back doors, to avoid scrutiny from any possible nosey neighbors.

Quickly and nimbly he was up and through the window, twisting his body around to keep from falling directly into the tub. I watched each of his legs disappear one by one, holding back laughter as his face dropped from view. 

"Alright lady, get over to the back doors," His playful voice echoed in the bathtub and out the window.

"Yes, sir," I called back.

The back porch light flicked on as I approached. Sebastian swung both French doors open wide with a sly grin on his face.

"Welcome home, my dear." He held his hand out for mine, which I gladly took. His hand gripped mine lightly as he pulled me into a twirl and nearly flung me into the house, catching me, squealing in delight, with his opposite arm. "We're in!"

"We are!" I agreed, laughing. 

Sebastian's eyes went suddenly dark with desire. He pulled me closer slowly, by my waist, never breaking eye contact. I looked from his eyes to his lips as he pulled his lower lip between his teeth. A devilish smile twitched up from one side of his mouth.

He leaned his head down to mine, breathing into my ear. My breath hitched as his nose trailed the edge of my jaw. I could feel heat spreading from his every touch, engulfing my body.

"How about those cookies," He growled.

"You are such a brat!" I cried out, bursting into laughter and smacking him playfully on the chest.

"Hey, they're really good cookies!" He grinned and pulled me close, pressing a long awaited kiss to my lips.

 

…

 

Sebastian trailed along behind me, both of us nibbling on cookies. I proudly showed off each room of my home, skipping over the few he had been in already. We strolled along slowly, Sebastian lightly touching various knickknacks, commenting on photos and noticing my scattered collections of sand.

“So this is where the magic happens…” he trailed off, as we stepped into my bedroom.

“More like this is where my kids sneak into when there’s thunder and lightning,” I smiled at the thought.

“And you let them?” he questioned.

“Of course I do!” I scowled at him. “What sort of mother do you think I am?”

“An amazing one, I’m sure,” he spoke through a smile. “Do they sneak in often?”

“Nope,” I set my cookie on the nightstand nearest me and turned to face him. “They sleep like rocks, remember?”

“I may have heard something like that.” He set his cookie next to mine, his eyes lingering on the glasses on the nightstand. “You wear glasses?"

“Contacts, most of the time.” I sat on the edge of the bed and shrugged. “Glasses at night, or when I have a cold, or when my eyes just need a rest… or when I’m lazy.” The last words came out in a huff as I threw my arms over my head and flopped back on the mattress.

“I’d like to see that,” he rested a knee on the bed, next to mine.

“What? Me at night or me being lazy?” I pulled my hands under my head, sticking my elbows out to the sides.

“Both,” he shrugged the word out and began a slow climb onto the bed, ending with his body stretched out alongside mine.

“We can talk more about that as we go. We’re still on our first date.” I pressed my lips together, but my smile won.

“It is after midnight now, is it still considered our first date?” Sebastian swept a strand of hair from my face and cupped my cheek.

“Well, we haven’t gone to sleep yet so… yes, it’s our first date.” I spoke quietly, but with as much confidence as I could muster.

“That is true.” His hand slid down, trailing him thumb along my jaw, down my neck, and across my collarbone, pausing to rest on my shoulder. My skin flushed at his touch, my heart racing.

“Don’t get nervous on me again,” I teased.

“I doubt that will ever go away,” he smiled and leaned in for an easy kiss. I caught him by the neck and pulled him in deeper, inhaling his scent.

Both of his hands were suddenly in my hair, twisting and pulling. My breath caught in my throat and I gasped between his assaults on my already swollen lips. I grabbed for a handhold, catching his shirt sleeve with one hand and with that he rolled on top of me.

“Is this… is this talking about it as we go?” Sebastian gasped out, pushing himself up on his hands.

“… as we go…” I nodded fervently before pulling him to my mouth again.

“But do we need to talk?” He pushed himself up again, making the hardness in his pants ever the more noticeable.

“No talking,” I shook my head hurriedly, my hands flying to the buttons of his shirt.

“None?” he huffed as I pulled his shirt open. A hiss escaped his gritted teeth when my cold hands spread out across his warm chest. My eyes when to his, the longing in them painfully evident. He reached up to my face, brushing my shake tousled hair out of my eyes. “I don’t want to rush this.”

I blew out my breath in a huff with my eyes shut tight. My lips were swollen and chapped already, nearly forcing me to lick them to fend off the pain. One swipe of my tongue and I regretting the idea, taking my lower lip between my teeth to stop myself from doing it again, I opened my eyes to find Sebastian in a similar state.

“Stop that,” he groaned.

“Stop what?” Lick. Bite. It was compulsive.

“That!” He cried out. “I’m trying to NOT fuck you right now and you’re teasing me!”

“I’m not teasing you!” I giggled. “My lips are chapped and it’s no one’s fault but your own.”

“I can’t help it,” he nearly whined, leaning down to support his weight on his elbows. With his face mere centimeters from mine, he began to whisper. “Your lips are so damn soft. I don’t want to stop kissing you.”

“Then don’t,” I whispered back, craning up to kiss him softly. Pulling away was agony, both in my need to be kissing him and the pain of my lips. A small moan snuck out as I laid my head back down.

“Damnit,” Sebastian growled and crashed his mouth into mine. There was nothing that could separate us now. His lips pressed into mine, his tongue dipping in and out, his hands in my hair, pressing my hips into the bed, sliding up my stomach to tease just below my breasts.

When he caught my lower lip gently between his teeth I moaned again. He paused for a brief second before capturing my lip again, this time sucking it slowly into his mouth. I gasped out, my hips rolling into his. His body responded immediately, bucking into my core. His hand slipped up into my bra, thumbing my nipple, while he gave the hair at the back of my head a tug.

Every nerve of my body stood on edge. I was gasping for air, pulling at Sebastian, gripping his bare chest, grinding my body against his in desperation. His breathing came ragged, an afterthought to keeping his lips on mine, dragging down my neck, across the tops of my breasts.

I cried out, breathless, when he pulled down the fabric of my bra, to take my nipple into his mouth. I could feel his length twitch against me. I struggled up to my elbows, trailing open mouth kisses along his jaw, nipping at his ear and raking my teeth across his shoulder, whimpering as the pressure of his fingertips gripping my hips.

Sebastian rocked back onto his heels, pulling my face up to meet his and pressed a long, slow, moaning kiss to my lips.

“Are you sure?” he panted out, caressing my cheeks with his thumbs.

“I said… no talking.” My voice was raspy with lust. I pressed my hands open on his chest and kissed his breast bone, trailing to the side with my mouth, my lips, my teeth.

“I know you did,” he paused when my hands slid around to his back, pressing down to hook my thumbs into his waist band. “I just want to make s.....” he inhaled a hiss as I gripped his muscled behind. “No more talking Sebastian,” he commanded himself and pushed me back to the mattress to take up his assault on my mouth.

A seamless roll had Sebastian on his back with me straddled over his thighs. With endless options of where to touch him, I nearly froze.

“I quite like this view,” he smiled from the corner of his mouth.

“Oh do you?” I jeered, flipping my hair over my shoulder dramatically.

“I like all of your looks,” he gripped my wrists gingerly, “but I have to say, this one is particularly nice.”

“You’re making me blush,” I tried to hide my face, but Sebastian pulled at me, my face stopping just above his.

“Maybe that was my goal,” he taunted.

“I thought I told you no talking.” I squinted my eyes at him.

“As you wish,” he shook his head and pulled me the rest of the way to him, kissing me and rocking his hips against mine. Heat flashed across my body and my voice betrayed me, moaning and sighing at nearly every touch, every kiss, every bite.

Our bodies undulated against each other in a slow dance. Sebastian’s hands slid from my hips to the bare skin under my blouse. Gripping in a way that made me shudder at their very touch. Sweat had begun to bead across my chest and Sebastian initiated taking off my sweater as if he had read my mind. I sighed at the cool breeze across my thin shirt, thankful that I had left the ceiling fan on when I left earlier in the day.

The distraction from the cool down shook me back to reality briefly. I eyed the nightstand, wondering if there happened to be a stray, unexpired, condom in there… somewhere.

Sebastian’s hands were working expertly on the buttons of my shirt. I rested a hand on his wrist and the other on the bare skin of his stomach, eliciting a small groan from him. My fingers trailed down, tracing his muscles until met the waistband of his boxers peeking from the top of his jeans. Sebastian had finished the buttons of my top, his hands were gathering the material at my sides to pull my shirt over my head when I slipped the tip of my fingers into his waistband.

Sebastian froze, his eyes on mine. I drug my hand to the side and a groan escaped that man’s mouth like one I had never heard. His hips rolled into mine, tipping me forward. With one hand on his chest to support myself, my other hand continued its teasing pursuit. Sebastian gritted his teeth, his breath coming out in audible huffs. I trailed his jaw with nips, licks, and kisses.

“Should we talk about this?” I teased, whispering straight to his ear, ending with a bite.

“Fuck, no,” he growled. His hands went firmly to my hips, but this roll was anything but seamless. My hair caught under a shoulder, though I don’t know whose. Sebastian was suddenly tangled in his shirt and then… I was falling.

My back hit the floor with a thud and a gasp, the wind having knocked out of me.

“Oh my god!” Sebastian yelped, twisting himself around to jump down to my spot on the floor at the foot of my bed.

“OH….” I coughed out, trailing into laughter. “Oh my god.” I covered my face with my hands as my body shook with amusement.

“You fell off the bed!” He cried out.

“I fell off the bed!” I howled, laughter taking over my body.

“Are you ok!?” His hands went to me, checking for nonexistent injuries.

“I think so,” I giggled. “Just got the wind knocked out of me.”

“Is your head ok?” He cradled the back of my head with his palm. “Your back?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I reached for his other hand to stand up. “Just embarrassed and totally killed the moment.”

“Don’t be embarrassed, I should have caught you.” He pulled me to standing and crouched down to inspect my face for further nonexistent injuries. “Or least… y’know… not bucked you right off the bed.”

At that we both erupted in a fit of giggles, completely murdering any ‘moment’ that may have been left. Several minutes passed before we were finally sighing to settle ourselves. Sebastian led me by the hand, back to the bed, where I gladly sat down.

“Maybe we should just stick to cookies for a while,” I joked.

“Hey. I told you it was too soon.” His smirk opened to a beaming smile.

“No, you just wanted to talk!” I poked him in the stomach as he sat next to me on the bed.

“What’s wrong with talking?!” He feigned injury, clutching a hand to his chest.

“Absolutely nothing,” I sighed, beaming at him.

“Good,” he stood again and scooped me up into his arms. “because I’m not done talking with you.” He laid me on the bed and pushed around the pillows to prop me up. He walked to the end of the bed and sat to take off his shoes, placing them neatly, side by side, before attending to my shoes.

The cookies were collected and Sebastian settled himself onto the bed, pulling me into him to rest my head on his arm.

“How’s this?” He mumbled through a mouthful of cookie.

“Perfect,” I smiled at him. “So long as you don’t get horny and throw me off the bed again.”

“Not tonight,” he teased. “Another time, if you’re lucky.”

I sputtered out cookie crumbs, failing to cover my mouth quickly enough to contain my laugh.

“I’m feeling pretty lucky with just this.” I felt the heat creep through my cheeks as I brushed the crumbs off me and off the bed.

“I’m the lucky one,” he murmured into my hair.

“We’re both pretty lucky, I guess,” I sighed out the words, content and happy.

“Definitely,” Sebastian sighed back.


End file.
